Star crossed lovers
by Mako1989
Summary: Ryoji x FeMC(Minako), The moment he transferred in this is what happened, rated M for implied sex


A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading this fic! I have been a persona fan for a couple years now and now I've played persona 3 Portable I wanted to give it a try..I do not own Persona 3 Portable or anything of the persona series in general.  
note: I do use some of the dialogue and such from the game but not all of it.

Shivers ran down Minako's spine when the transfer student walked in and introduced himself.  
"My name is Ryoji Mochizuki, I would be grateful if you could show me the ropes"

Despite all the noise the other girls(Save for Yukari and Aigis) were making as they squealed over the 'hot new transfer student' Minako felt as if time had temporarily stopped as their eyes met.

Just for a moment the world around her turned silent as they stared at one another, Ryoji not looking away and she sure wasn't planning on looking away.

When the world around her became the noisy classroom again, she noticed he was still looking at her, his lips had curled into a soft smile" Nice to meet you" He seemed to be talking to Minako as he was looking straight at her still.

Ms. Toriumi continued to explain why Ryoji transferred in so late, Yukari turned to her friend to ask for details.

" Hey Minako..do you know him?!"

Minako just shook her head still somewhat puzzled at the man's direct approach, she turned to look him in the eye again, his blue grey ish eyes.  
Even though his face did not look familiar to her, something was off.

Ms Toriumi told Ryoji his seat and turned back to the blackboard.

As he walked however Aigis didn't seem too keen on this new student, claiming he was dangerous.  
Eventually dismissing her as an interesting girl Ryoji took place at his new desk and class started.

Class went by quite fast as Minako wasn't paying attention, having heard it all before, instead she focused on the new face in class, Ryoji Mochizuki.  
And she wasn't the only one, literally every girl aside from Yukari and Aigis were staring at him, Lunch time pretty much proved it when girls crowded around his desk.

" Ryoji-kun, you used to live abroad right? Where did you live?"

Can you speak a foreign language?"

" Want to eat lunch with us Ryoji-kun?"  
The poor guy was literally bombarded with questions from the girls and he tried to answer all of them.

Seeing the crowd of girls Minako figured that trying to talk to him right now wasn't going to work, not feeling like she wanted to eat lunch with her friends she took her lunch and made her way to the roof, getting a headache from all the girls squealing over Ryoji.

She smiled as she felt the soft breeze when she stepped onto the school rooftop, making her way to one of the stone benches.  
" …Even though it's so late in the year..the weather's good." She sat down looking up at the sky, it being clear blue with just a few clouds

Turning her head to the sound of running feet she turned to the door seeing the transfer student race onto the roof closing the door behind him.  
" Phew….." He sighed somewhat happy to be rid of the sudden flock of fangirls he had gained on his first day, when noticing Minako sitting there" Oh..sorry did I disturb you?"

"She shook her head" Quite the popular guy aren't you?" A smile formed in the corner of her mouth as she couldn't help but slightly tease the man.

"They're al beautiful girls but…scary when they come at me in such numbers, are all girls like that?" He asked sitting down next to Minako, Minako just nodded" You should see them around Akihiko-senpai, the reason they don't actually flock too close like they did with you is because Akihiko has this unapproachable aura..well for them that is.."

"Ryoji blinked" You mean he's not like that for you?"

"She shook her head as she took a bite of her lunch" No..we live in the same dorm so its ..easy to look past that…he's dependable"  
The two chatted as they ate lunch together, time slowly flowing by and lunch time ending, they walked back to class together, before they returned to their seats however Ryoji spoke up.

" That was fun, we should do things together more often" He smiled and took place at his desk

he afternoon classes passed rather fast, Mr Ekoda talking about literature that interested no one.

As the bell rang Minako got up from her desk to go home when she heard someone walk her way" Going home Minako-chan?"  
t was Ryoji, standing by her desk with a smile.

" Yeah..you?"

Ryoji shifted somewhat uncomfortable, grasping his yellow scarf "Well." His lips turning into a smile again" I was hoping I could walk you home, I really enjoyed your company."  
Before Minako had the chance to answer however, Junpei walked over putting his arm over Ryoji's shoulder.

Maaaaaan not even here for a day and already trying to pick people up? You move fast! Maybe you should get some tips from super babe hunter Junpeeeeiii!" He grinned

" Tips? Oh..advice..Advice is always welcome"

Minako rolled her eyes somewhat, but was also amused by the fact that Junpei had managed to befriend the transfer student with such a line, swinging her bag over her shoulder she made her way out of the school leaving the two men up to their own antics.

"Once back at the dorm she returned sat down on one of the couches holding her head,still having a slight headache from the squealing Ryoji Mochizuki Fanclub.  
The headache had started to fade and then Junpei came in but with someone else, you guessed it, Ryoji.

As the group went over to introduce themselves, Minako made her way to the third floor for some rest, her head pounding very painfully, so she walked, unaware of the pair of eyes that followed her as she walked up the stairs

This pattern seemed to repeat the next couple days, the two of them would eat Lunch together on the roof until it was too cold and just eat on the stairs to the roof, then he'd come to the dorm and chat with everyone, including Minako and every time Minako went up to her room Ryoji's eyes always seemed to follow her.

Then during lunch time Ryoji asked Minako a serious question" Do you want to go somewhere with me after school?"  
Somewhat taken by surprise Minako just nodded, Ryoji's face lighting up"Alright!"

After school the two went to Iwatodai Strip Mall, instead of going into one of the restaurants they opted to go to the Takoyaki Stand.  
Together they sat down on the nearby bench" Well they look good, You go ahead first Minako-chan."

Minako took one of the Takoyaki and held it out to Ryoji" You first." A slight hue of red appeared on his face as he ate it" Oww that's hot…really good but hot!" Minako gasped handing him a bottle of water.

"Sorry Ryoji-kun…" She smiled somewhat apologetic, to which the raven haired man shook his head" It's ok..it was really good though.." He shifted holding out one to Minako-chan" Your turn"

"This time he slightly blew on it to cool it off before Minako ate it, nodding" It's really good"

Ryoji nodded"Good to hear.."/p

"The two chatted and ate the remaining takoyaki as time flew by and the sun was about to set.

" It's already this late…I should go back to the dorm" Minako got up gathering her things.

" I'll walk you home Minako-chan" Ryoji got up as well, walking her to the dorm, they continued to chat about a number of things like the upcoming Trip to Kyoto, eventually they reached the dorm.  
"Thanks Ryoji-kun..I had a lot of fun today" Minako saw him shift,scratching the back of his head" So much fun you might want to hang out after school again?"

Instead of answering she walked closer to him pecking him on the cheek" …See you tomorrow..be sure to bring your luggage since we're leaving for Kyoto tomorrow."

The next day went by in a flash, they got into the bullet train and arrived at the hotel and before she knew it Minako was in bed..the first day was not eventful, aside from the fact that Ryoji was staring at her seeing her In a yukata.

The mere memory of it made her face turn a tad red, he wasn't trying to hide it either just straight out staring at her, not that she wasn't staring back, he looked really good in a yukata.

The second day they went sightseeing, and for some reason Ryoji stuck around Minako all day, from taking pictures at the shrine to getting their(Minako and himself)picture taken, happy at how the picture turned out.

It wasn't that Minako minded but, it made her chest feel funny.

That evening the girls decided to take a dip in the outdoor hot spring, Mitsuru having caught wind of Junpei's plan of sneaking a peak after they were done in the hot spring, informed the staff to make sure the hot spring was empty when it was time for the girls to go.

As they all soaked their skin, and Aigis sort of stood around telling them what temperature the water they sat around in silence for a few minutes until Yukari finally broke that silence.

"Soooo Minako-chaaan" Yukari mused as the three girls got closer to her, Aigis just staring at the group" What's the case with you and Ryoji-kun?"

Minako's face turned bright red at the mention of the raven haired man" …C-case? What do you mean?" Yukari had to do her best not to fall backwards into the water from laughter seeing her blush.

p" Oh my" Fuuka giggled seeing it aswell.

" It seems the transfer student has stolen your heart" Mitsuru said, an elegant smile on her face" No use denying it we haven't been in the water for that long so blaming it on the heat is futile."

"Minako shook her head"….He didn't steal my heart…I'd willingly..give it if he asked.."

"He's got quite some admirers though Minako-chan so you better hurry..even the girls in my class are talking about him, the only one who isn't aside from me is Natsuki-chan" Fuuka commented.

" Yeah the last thing you want is for him to be snatched away" Yukari nodded" We got your back you know!"

Minako pulled her knees up to her chest" But how do I…tell him? I mean we're on a trip with the class so not exactly a moment alone."

This gave the three girls an idea, they got up walking over to Aigis talking amongst themselves.

" So Aigis if you could….."

" For what purpose?..."

" You'd make Minako-chan really happy…."

" Happy?"Aigis looked at Minako who just looked back at her extremely puzzled before looking at Mitsuru" Understood..I shall take part in your plan"

" Then that's settled..its time to get out…or else it'll be too late for this" Mitsuru commented.

The five walked back into the dressing rooms slipping into their yukatas, as they were changing into them Mitsuru walked over to Minako.

"When the four of us exit, wait for about five minutes then leave alright?" the other looked at the redhead extremely puzzled about everything that was going on but nodded agreeing to this, whenever Mitsuru said something like that she always had a good reason.

As four of the girls left Minako was left alone in the dressing room not knowing what was going on.

On the outside however Mitsuru had divided the tasks, Mitsuru and Aigis would find a way to distract the teachers and bribe the staff whereas Fuuka and Yukari would get Ryoji.

Mitsuru had bribed the staff with a hefty sum, telling them to make sure that no one aside from Ryoji would enter the hot spring dressing room for now, Aigis had managed to distract the teachers bringing free sake, complimentary of the Kirijou group to the dining room where the teachers were having a drink./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Seeing as the teachers were distracted, the other two girls made their way to the second floor where the boys were staying, as they walked onto the floor they saw the three boys sitting by the vending machines, somewhat bummed out.

Nodding to one another they approached them.

" You all look bummed..what your little plan failed Stunpei?" Yukari commented.

" Yeah yeah..rub it in…"

" It could've been worse Junpei-kun, if you were in there and Mitsuru-senpai found you…" Fuuka sighed, hoping the plan would work.

" Oh right..Ryoji-kun..Minako's not back from the spring yet…could you go get her? We can't go back since Ms Toriumi is on patrol, trying to catch people who are breaking curfew" Yukari sighed" She must be scared all by herself in there.."

Ryoji looked somewhat puzzled " But won't it be even stranger if I would go then?"

Akihiko nodded 'Yeah Ryoji's a guy…want to send him straight to his death?" this was not working out the way the two had hoped.

" Well we'd love to go back but ..if we were caught..we'd have to tell them we were making sure..that no one had been peeping on us in the spring…" Yukari sighed, to which Ryoji almost jumped up" I'll go I'll go!" he quickly made his way down to the first floor

But when he came down hardly anyone was in sight, still being cautious he made his way to the hot spring opening the door to the dressing rooms only to feel something hard hit his chest followed by a yelp.

Looking down he saw Minako now on the floor," Minako! Are you alright?" quickly closing the door behind him to not get caught and hurried over to help her up.

" Yeah I was about to leave actually" She said feeling somewhat akward now "Thanks Ryoji..did you come to get me?"

Ryoji averted his eyes" Y-yeah, they said you weren't back yet…"He looked at Minako to see she had walked to the side of the hot spring looking at the moon" ..it's nice…to look at the moon like this.."

He joined her looking up" Yeah..it kind of is.."He felt his heart beating fast as he stood besides the object of his affection, not knowing that she felt the same way about him." Minako-chan.."

" Just Minako is fine.." She smiled "What is it?"

"He took her in his arms, gently grabbing hold of her wrists to pull her into a kiss..a soft gentle kiss.

Pulling away he looked at her, seeing her face had turned bright red" I like you Minako…I really like you…" He whispered loud enough for just her to hear" I feel happy when I'm near you..but also afraid….It makes me happy to spend so much time with you but at the time same it makes me fear the end of that time.."

He put one of her hands on his chest, his heart beating rapidly "This feeling..only you can give me"

Minako hugged him" I like you too Ryoji….so much"

Ryoji couldn't help but chuckle at her words" …I'm so happy..but the way we are meeting now..kind of like a forbidden love." He tilted his head kissing one of her hands." Kind of exciting.."

Hiding behind the tree the two kissed as they laid on the floor entangled in each other, as they pulled away for air Minako turned to the moon once more to have Ryoji come in her line of sight, intertwining his fingers with hers" Minako.." He leaned over kissing her softly" Look at me..and only me….don't..go where I can't see you.."

She smiled wrapping her arms around him" I'm not going anywhere Ryoji….I'm right here...and if I am to only look at you..I don't want you to flirt with other girls..alright?"

Ryoji nodded 'A fair trade…."

They just laid there for a while, kissing each other under the moonlight, nothing more and nothing less..until they finally decided that for tonight they had to part.

Sneaking out of the hot spring their hands still locked they made their way up the stairs as quiet as possible, Ryoji walking her all the way to her door.

" Goodnight Minako…." He smiled, obviously lovestruck and completely into her.

"Goodnight Ryoji"Minako smiled back at him and watched him walk off, before running over to him stealing a quick kiss before slipping into her room.

" ….Best night ever" Ryoji smiled to himself.

Of course no one slept that night  
The boys drilled Ryoji for details as did the girls with Minako but neither actually told anything just that the moon was nice to look at.

And so the trip passed.  
And tragedy struck…

Ryoji regained his memory of who he was..and he had appeared at the dorms to inform them of everything.

Junpei was the first to respond hitting him in the jaw.

The others were just so distraught they didn't know how to respond, they had all become friends with him and then he suddenly comes in saying he's Death, the Appriser the one to announce the Fall and the arrival of Nyx..basically the end of the world.

Minako didn't say anything..she just walked to her room and locked the door behind her.

Her boyfriend..the one she gave her heart to, was going to be her enemy, Fate played a cruel game with her.

Ryoji had come to her door, softly knocking on it" ...Minako-chan..please let me in"

"She didn't respond that day..and they just sat there on opposite sides of the door, Ryoji kept pleading to let her in.

"…Please don't go..where I can't see you."

"Minako remembered what she said. That night when they confessed to each other

"I'm right here"

But by the time she opened the door Ryoji was gone, and a note was stuck to her door" I'll come back on new years eve….then you have to decide..I love you Minako..no matter what happens."

And so the days passed by, they still had to go to school, they still had to climb Tartarus, they still had to fight shadows.

But no matter where she searched she couldn't find Ryoji and she started regretting that she didn't let him into her room.

Christmas came along, it was a hollow celebration for her..she exchanged gifts with the other S.E.E.S members practically forcing a smile the entire time before making her way to her room.

The others looking at each other.

" …If we had known" Mitsuru sighed only to be stopped by Junpei who by now was aware of the strings they had pulled at the hot spring" You couldn't have known.."

" Yeah even Minako-chan didn't and the guy lived inside her for like 10 years."Akihiko commented.

"But still" Mitsuru's face turned sad, obviously feeling as if she had some hand in the pain her friend was feeling, she wasn't the only one feeling that way.

As Minako arrived at her room however she noticed a present in front of her door"…..huh?" Taking it with her in her room she opened it to find a yellow scarf inside and a card.

Merry Christmas Minako..I hope this will always remind you of me...I love you-Ryoji

Tears streamed down her face as she kept the scarf near her, she had managed to keep a poker face most of the day but this hit her where it hurt.

Ryoji was there..even if it was just for a second, she knew he was there..

As she cried, sleep slowly claimed her for the night.

And eventually..New years eve came, but Ryoji came earlier then they thought.

It was 8 pm when he walked into the dorm.

" Hello again."

The atmosphere was quite tense as they all knew what tonight was about.

"…..She's waiting upstairs" Yukari pointed "Third floor..last room on your right in case you forgot"

Ryoji nodded walking to her room leaving the others in the lounge, before getting the chance to knock he was pulled into her room by Minako, being hugged tightly by the female.

" M-minako…" Ryoji looked down" I missed you so much Ryoji.." She began to talk" …..I'm sorry..I'm sorry…about that night..I wanted to let you in but.." He silenced her" it's..alright..he saw she was wearing his scarf" You're ..wearing it.."

She nodded" I wore it every day…"

Ryoji closed his eyes feeling his heart throb painfully inside his chest" Minako…."

Minako stood on her toes pulling the other into a kiss, every feeling she was feeling poured into it, fear,desperation, sadness…love..need.

Pulling away from the kiss after a few minutes he put her hand on his face" ..Minako..for now..show me..what it feels like to be alive…To exist…."

Silently nodding she lead him to the bed the two of them laying down, Ryoji hovering over her, kissing her softly, slowly making a trail to her neck.

" Ryoji..."

" ...I'll be gentle" He whispered, intertwining his hand with hers

"The hours passed as they were entangled in each other, spending it in lust,want need but also love…trying to pour each ounce of love into each other and making them feel it.

As they laid still entangled in each other's limbs, sweaty and out of breath Ryoji looked for his pants getting something out of his pockets"What is it Ryoji?" Minako sat up wondering what he was doing

" I have to..before you have to choose" He took her hand shoving a ring over one of the fingers" Keep this..along with the scarf..as proof that I existed..as long as you keep those..I..I'll ..eternity won't seem so long.."

The truth was starting to set in as she looked at her clock: 11:00 pm, they had literally spent 3 hours..making love to one another..and now the horrible truth was slowly setting in.

She had to choose..to kill him or let him live…and then having to fight him.

p They silently got dressed and spent the remaining time hugging each other.

"Ryoji..I'm scared…"

" ….So am I..but I don't want to see you in pain…"

" ….I don't want to hurt you!"

" But if you don't…"

" I'm not doing it! I'm not killing you!"

Ryoji made her look at him" But you'll have to fight Nyx then…"

" ….I'm not killing you Ryoji…" She answered..looking at the clock again,11:58

Ryouji sighed and nodded" You've made your choice…" He felt his own heart accelerate as he felt the time for him to disappear was near

"…One ..last kiss" he whispered as he pressed his lips on hers, the two hugging each other almost breaking each other..until they heard the following words

" It is now midnight"

The dark hour started….and Ryoji disappeared from Minako's arms." …I love you Minako…I'm sorry."

The only thing that was left in his place was a Polaroid photo.

The picture of the two of them dressed in yukata from the Kyoto trip on the last day..they looked truly happy then.

"Ryoji…." Minako sobbed " I love you too…"

The days passed like a blur for Minako as she only went through the motions until the day finally came..they were on top of Tartarus and they were going to fight Nyx..

pShe was shocked to see what Nyx looked like, but aside from the hair. it didn't resemble Ryoji ...Ryoji was gone.

Every ounce of anger and frustration she felt she put into the fight as they beat Nyx into the ground.

Until it came to the point that she was alone..and had to seal Nyx away.

" NYX its all your fault! I've lost the ones I loved all thanks to you!..Not anymore..I'll stop you right here right now!"

As she sealed Nyx away she heard a voice

" You did it..You beat Nyx..That's my Minako for you.." followed by an akward laugh

"Ryoji.." She looked around not seeing him, just darkness as she ran she saw little dots of light..followed by voices

"Come back to us!"

"She's saved us all!"

"She's our friend!"

"Everyone..." Minako stopped running looking around" I'm here! Right here!"

A bright light blinded her and the next thing she new she was surrounded by her friends, who were all hugging her" Minako!"

" We thought you were gone!"

" You did it! You beat Nyx!"

Somewhat happy but still wondering why she heard Ryoji they returned to the dorm..and there came graduation day.

tired as she was she managed to drag herself up the stairs..to find Ryoji there..  
"Ryoji..." she nearly fell to the floor was it not for him catching her"Careful now...Minako..I've come for you"  
He pulled her into a hug" ..I'm sorry.."

"Minako just shook her head" You're here...you're here...you're really here..." Minako was fighting to keep her eyes open...he was here, her boyfriend was here.

"Did you keep them..?"

She nodded showing she was wearing the scarf and the ring" Never took them off..." Ryoji smiled" ...your love brought me back..but not long..just long enough..to come and pick you up personally"  
Minako really couldn't stand anymore as her legs grew weak" sleep it's ok..I'll always be with you.." in the distance they could hear the voices of her friends running up the stairs as they had regained their memories.  
"" It's ok Minako.." Ryoji took her hand as he hugged her" I'm always here for you..my dearest."  
Minako smiled closing her eyes,drifting into a deep sleep hearing him softly hum  
It was a shocking sight for them..Both Ryoji and Minako were on the roof in each others arms as if sleeping, the scarf around both their necks and their fingers intertwined.  
Together forever./p  
A/N: +Trying hardest not to cry..ok R and R pls. 


End file.
